Stay with me tonight
by Rah Phantomran
Summary: one-shot especial de halloween muito atrasada. SasoSaku hentai


A minha vida mudou completamente desde que te conheci… Amanhã faz 2 anos desde que nos conhecemos.

Todas as noites me pedes desculpa por me conheceres, por não te conseguires afastar de mim… Mas sabes…? Mesmo não acreditando em Deus e sendo Ele o teu pior inimigo, eu agradeço-lhe todos os dias, por acordar contigo a meu lado.

Eu sou tua…

Tu és meu…

A tua humana…

O meu demónio…

Amanhã é dia 31 de Outubro e quando o pôr-do-sol chegar tu virás ter comigo, como habitualmente…. O meu coração irá bater mais rápido e tu iras encostar os teus gélidos dedos na minha cara, e dizer-me que adoras o vermelho nas minhas bochechas enquanto me fazes um carinho na cara.

Vais dar-me um beijo ardente e abraçar-me….

Vais dizer que tiveste saudades minhas enquanto não me viste durante o dia….

E eu vou agradecer-te por me vires ver mais uma vez, certo? Mesmo que tu tenhas dito que não voltarias…

Mesmo tendo dito que voltarias para o teu mundo.

Certo?

Lágrimas caiem do meu rosto e molham o meu caderno….

Mas porque estou eu a chorar?

Tu voltas sempre…

Tu vens amanhã… Certo?

Porque amanhã faz 2 anos que te vi pela primeira vez…

O caderno está a ficar ainda mais molhado…

Não vou conseguir estudar…

A minha cama está tão fria sem ele….

O meu quarto tão assustador….

A minha casa tão solitária…

Será que voltaste mesmo para o teu mundo…?

Sakura: Tenho medo… Sasori….

Porque estou a chorar ainda mais… Este vazio no meu peito… dói… mesmo que eu não queria…

….: Porque estás a chorar, Sakura?

Olhei para ele…

Uma beleza inalcançável… Os lindos olhos castanhos hipnotizantes, os cabelos ruivos acastanhados desalinhados e aqueles lábios tentadores… Tudo nele me atraía… Tudo nele me fazia desejá-lo… Mas acima de tudo amá-lo.

Mas o que sou eu, uma minúscula humana, para ele?

Ele sempre sorri quando lhe faço esta pergunta… E responde: Os magníficos olhos verdes que deixam qualquer um louco, os longos cabelos rosas sedosos com o cheiro a flores, feições delicadas como uma criança mas com um corpo de mulher… E os lábios… Os mais maravilhosos e rosados que provei na eternidade…. Tudo isso me cativa. Tudo isso me impede de desaparecer, tudo isso me prende a ti.

Beija-me e fazemos amor.

Tem sido assim nos últimos dois anos…

Mas desde que me disseste que irias partir…

O meu coração apertou-se…

Aquela sensação sufocante apareceu de novo…

Como no dia em que voltei a casa depois de assistir ao assassinato dos meus pais…

Mas se te fores embora… Quem virá colar todos os cacos da minha alma?

Sakura: Porque voltas-te?

Sasori: Não sei…

Sakura: Vai embora…

Não venhas mais… Não me abraces… Não me dês mais esperanças… Desaparece e leva o meu coração contigo… Por favor. Eu não quero chorar à tua frente… Por favor…

Sasori: Não chores… Seria um crime chorares por alguém como eu… Um demónio…

Sakura: Eu não estou a chorar por ti!...

Sasori: Então choras porquê?

A mão dele passo pela minha bochecha, tão levemente, que parecia o toque de um fantasma, e limpou os meus olhos…

Não aguentei… Abracei o corpo dele com toda a força que tinha… o seu corpo frio, que para mim era quente e me salvava da solidão. Todas as noites…

Sakura: Porque… Porque… O meu coração dói… DÓI MUITO…

Tive de gritar o que estava preso na minha garganta desde que ele me tinha visitado pela última vez….

Sakura: Tenho medo…. De ficar… sozinha… de…novo… na… escuridão.

Boa… Chegou a parte dos soluços…

Sasori: Eu prometi que não te deixaria sozinha, não foi?

Olhei para ele… Para os olhos doces dele… Como fui burra… A solidão marcada naqueles olhos… Era minha culpa… Mas mesmo assim eu queria ser egoísta. Eu não queria deixá-lo.

Sakura: Então não deixes….

Sasori: Eu levarei o teu coração comigo, o teu amor…. Nunca estarás sozinha, nunca te deixarei ir…

Sakura: Isso não chega!

Sasori: SHHH!

O olhar dele estava penetrante… O dedo que ele posou erecto nos meus lábios.

O silêncio assustava-me…

Mas neste momento não me apetecia falar… Apenas sentir…

Passou o polegar pelos meus lábios e entreabriu-os um pouco. O rosto dele aproximava-se cada vez mais do meu e a mão que antes estava nos meus lábios deslizou para a minha cara, depois pescoço e finalmente a alça do top que estava a vestir.

E beijou-me como nunca o tinha feito….

Arfei…

Pus as minhas mãos no seu peito para o tentar afastar…

Mas ele sabia que eu não me queria afastar...

Ele conhecia-me melhor que ninguém…

Os beijos desceram para o meu pescoço e ali ficaram, alternando entre chupões, beijos e mordidas.

Maldito…. Ele sabe que esse é o meu ponto fraco…

Por muito que queira….

Não consigo resistir…

Fechei os olhos, deslizei as minhas mãos para o pescoço e cabelo dele.

Gemi depois de um chupão que de certeza ia deixar marca…

Retirei o seu rosto do meu pescoço e beijei-o.

Luxúria… Paixão… Desejo… Todas as noites eram repletas disso….

Mas hoje… hoje era diferente… Os olhos dele transmitiam ternura, amor…

Primeiro baixou ambas as alças do meu top, enquanto eu, desajeitadamente, desabotoava a sua camisa.

Levantei os meus braços para o top ser lançado para um canto do quarto.

Ele deitou-me na cama e pôs-se de bruços em cima de mim.

Nos seus lábios estava marcado um sorriso de canto, altamente tentador, que significava que a brincadeira tinha acabado.

Voltou-me a beijar mas desta vez com mais força que antes…

Uma das suas mãos brincava com o fecho do meu soutien, enquanto o outro prendia os meus braços.

Ele queria provocar-me…

Mas eu não ia deixar barato.

Quando ele me beijou nos lábios de novo, mordi-lhe um pouco o lábio…

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu no meu rosto…

Entrelacei uma das minhas pernas nas dele, com a outra fiz força e virei-o…. Parece que as aulas de defesa pessoal serviram para alguma coisa, mesmo que não seja propriamente para defesa é mais para… um ataque especial.

Estava sentada em cima dele… O ruivo que odeia ser domado… Sorri mais…

Levantei-me um pouco, tinha a certeza que ele não se ia mexer, comecei por tirar o soutien devagar… O mais tortuosamente possível.

O sorriso dele desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão de surpresa…

A coisa que eu mais adorava era ler e descodificar cada expressão, gesto ou sentimento que ele possuísse.

O meu coração acelerou de novo.

Tinha terminado de tirar o soutien e invés de o atirar para um canto do quarto usei-o para atar as mãos daquele pecado em forma de homem.

Sakura: Vamos fazer um jogo?

Sasori: Uhmm. E quais serão as regras?

A voz dele fez-me arrepiar, mas tinha de ser eu a ditar as regras, não ia desistir por nada deste mundo… Quero que o nosso último momento juntos seja inesquecível.

Sakura: Não te podes mexer para me tocar….

Vi uma cara de desagrado, era muito engraçado quando ele fazia esta expressão…

Sasori: Não sei…

Ri um pouco… Mas controlei-me, não queria perder o controlo agora. A minha cara estava a 2 centímetros da dele. O meu longo cabelo rosado caía até aos ombros dele. Com uma mão peguei nos meus cabelos e segurei-os para trás, dando-me o deslumbre completo dos seus ombros para cima, assim como ela tinha a vista livre para os meus seios.

Sakura: Já não podes voltar atrás.

Dei-lhe um beijo leve mas provocador com direito a uma pequena mordida, desci para o pescoço e de vez em quando sussurrava-lhe as quadras de uma das minhas canções ao ouvido…

As minhas mãos tacteavam todos os seus músculos, bem definidos por sinal, desde o rosto até aos braços e tronco. Depois foi a minha boca a fazer esse percurso, mordia, lambia e arranhava e de vez enquanto espreitava pelo canto do olho a expressão de satisfação do meu amor.

Uma das minhas mãos desceu até ao cós da calça e desapertei-a num instante, mas quando eu me preparava para tirar as calças dele por completo, ele rasgou o meu soutien que o prendia e trocou de posição comigo.

Sasori: Não estavas à espera que eu te deixasse fazer tudo, pois não?

Sakura: Nunca esperaria tal coisa de ti.

Ele beijou-me com força, as mãos dele passearam por todo o meu corpo dando especial atenção aos seios. As mãos dele rapidamente foram substituídas pela boca, ele lambeu um e depois soprava para me ver gemer com a diferença de temperatura. Beijava, lambia… Sinceramente já não sei… Perdi parte do raciocínio a partir do momento que deixei de gemer e passei a gritar…

Ele tirou o meu short de dormir, ficando só de cueca, vermelha sangue como ele adorava.

O sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais…

A mão direita dele foi de imediato para a minha intimidade enquanto a esquerda brincava com um dos meus seios e a boca com outra.

Já não aguentava mais….

Sakura: Por favor…. Sasori…

Sasori: Ainda não….

Ele arrancou a minha cueca e penetrou dois dedos logo… O dor não podia ser comparada ao prazer que estava a sentir.

Já não aguentava muito mais… Logo iria gozar.

Sakura: Já… não… aguent..o… mais.

Ele substituiu a mão pela boca, numa fracção de segundo… Agora sim acredito em que estou no céu… Mas ele queria que eu tivesse ainda mais prazer… Eu queria mais prazer…

Cheguei ao limite….Gozei… Ele bebeu tudo com satisfação e ainda lambeu os lábios para provocar…

Apoiei-me nos meus cotovelos, meio grogue, e beijei-o com carinho, olhei-o nos olhos e sorri…

Ele percebeu a mensagem e deitou-me cuidadosamente. Tirou as calças e os boxers e penetrou-me com calma.

Como se fosse a minha primeira vez…

Começou a dança, o vai e vem… Cada vez mais rápido.

As minhas mãos estavam nos seus cabelos e Às vezes deslizavam para o seu rosto perfeito para fazer um carinho.

Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e entrelaçou os nosso dedos enquanto me beijava…

Estava tudo a ser perfeito…

Se deus realmente existisse, queria que ele fizesse este momento eterno…

Sakura: Sasori… Mais…

Sasori: Yes, my lady.

As estocadas aumentaram o ritmo… Já não aguentava muito mais…. Gritei pelo nome dele quando gozei pela segunda vez, enquanto ele se afundava mais em mim para despejar todo o seu liquido…

Quando saiu de dentro de mim uma sensação de perda, apareceu no meu coração… Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava ele beijou-me com calma, deitou-se ao meu lado e aninhou-me no seu peito…

Sakura: Porquê…?

Sasori: Pensei que já tivesses percebido…

Sakura: O quê?

Sasori: Que te amo…

Nunca pensei ouvir aquilo da boca dele, dito daquela maneira… Era ainda mais perfeito do que o príncipe num cavalo branco.

Sakura: Eu também…. Quero ficar assim para sempre… Contigo!

Sasori: As minhas mãos estão manchadas, não merecem tocar alguém tão puro como tu….

Sakura: Sendo assim elas que me manchem e me mandem para o mais profundo abismo, desde que tu estejas a meu lado nada importa.

Sasori: Tens a certeza disso?

Sakura: Se não tivesse, nunca te tinha convidado a entrar na primeira vez, my dear vampire…

Sasori: Assim seja, my dark butterfly.

Então ele mordeu-me e ofereceu-me do sangue para eu beber…

Foi rápido e pouco doloroso, só porque estava com ele…

Sasori: Tão delicada, bonita e habilidosa como uma borboleta…

Sakura: Só por ti…

Sasori: Então canta para mim, por favor…

Sakura: Claro…

_**Recorded Butterflies – Olivia Lufkin**_

_Recorded butterflies in the twilight  
Sneak out the closet  
kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku  
Quietly stealing the magic  
From my view  
samenai yume alone__**Stay with me tonight  
Stay with me tonight**__  
kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni  
Stay with me tonight  
furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku  
Reflect my eyes__**  
Stay with me tonight**__  
anata to nara ame ni mo utareyou_

I bury it in the back garden  
Cover it with sticks and leaves  
kakushita itami no koe afurete  
Pink avalanches crash down  
And seal my eyelids  
kogoeta mama no my heart

Stay with me tonight  
Stay with me tonight  
nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu  
Stay with me tonight  
hikari uke omoidasasete  
Hold me

Borboletas recordadas no crepúsculo

Saem furtivamente do armário

As memórias são bonitas e matam

Calmamente roubando a magia

Da minha vista

O Sonho sem fim sozinho

Fica comigo esta noite

Para que essas lágrimas possam brilhar no céu

Fique comigo esta noite

Derramar gotinhas de diamante

Reflectem os meus olhos

Eu enterrei isso no jardim de trás

Coberto com galhos e folhas

A voz se excede com a dor que eu escondo

As avalanches cor-de-rosas caem abaixo

E selam as minhas pálpebras

Meu coração sempre congelado

Para sempre congelado

Fica comigo esta noite

A estrela cadente incandescente atravessa a escuridão

Fique comigo esta noite

Faz-me lembrar como conseguir luz

Abraça-me

Fique comigo esta noite

Sasori: Ficarei contigo esta e todas as outras noites…

Sakura: Para sempre.

Uma história de amor sem fim… Onde os limites desapareceram numa única noite… A noite em que a borboleta se atreveu a voar pelo deserto.


End file.
